


French for a Day

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, This started one way and ended in an other oops, implied sex, minor Talia bashing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tells Zatanna she can have whatever she wants for her birthday. Talia gets jealous and kidnaps her but it's all okay when Jason turns out to be alive.</p><p>Just a one-shot I did while listening to Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French for a Day

Zatanna had just stepped out of the shower. Her robe was untied and as she walked she was trying to dry her hair the old fashioned way with a towel. It always looked better to go the extra mile with it.

Not that she’d be going anywhere today, but it was nice to look good, even if it was just for herself. She sighed as she lied down on her bed, almost ready to go back to sleep, when she noticed that he was sitting in the corner of her room.

She blinked at him as a smile bloomed across her lips. “Bruce.”

“Happy birthday, Zee.”

She sat up as he stood, tying her robe and smoothing it out a little bit. Even though she’d known him since they were children, she still always felt the need to be… suitable, for him.

“I didn’t know what to get you,” he confessed he walked over to the bed to sit next to her. “I thought about getting you a rabbit,” he paused when she laughed, “but you deserve more than that. Tell me what you whatever you want.”

“ _Whatever_ I want?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Within reason.”

She laughed again, leaning against him. She closed her eyes, thinking about what she _really_ wanted. She took in a deep breath and smelled his cologne, which meant that she probably could have him for the whole day if she wanted. _Bruce Wayne for a whole day_.

She smiled, delighted but not incredibly surprised. “Bruce, let’s be French for the day.”

“What?” He turned to her, surprise evident. She untied her robe before leaning forward and kissing him. Just chastely , in case he didn’t want to. After she pulled away, his hands came up to her cheeks. “This… this is a good idea.”

She smiled before he kissed her. He pushed the robe off of her shoulders, his hands running down her pale skin. Zatanna sighed and leaned into him, letting him take the lead. He knew her--including all of the little ticks that she didn’t let anyone else know or figure out.

She, undoubtedly, loved him. He had been one of her first loves and was the only one to maintain a constant appearance in her life.

Bruce loved her, even if he never told her. He would never tell her because admitting it would officially put her in harm’s way and he had promised to protect her.

That was, in all actuality, the furthest thing from either of their minds.

* * *

“You have no real food in your kitchen,” Bruce commented later in the night, standing in the kitchen in only his jeans.

“Sorry,” she mumbled before leaning into him, hiding her tired eyes away from the bright lights. “Take out?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Whatever you want.”

They ended up eating pizza, popcorn, and creme brulee from the box on her bed. It made them feel like teenagers again, sitting there and watching old movies, and she wouldn’t have changed that night for the world.

When she started to fall asleep, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her use his stomach as a pillow. It wasn’t the most comfortable of things, but it was Bruce and that alone would’ve soothed her. His fingers ran through her hair as her eyes closed.

In the morning Zatanna woke up to an empty bed but there was a plate of crepes on her nightstand that were still warm. She sighed and rested her head back on the pillow. Of course he’d already be gone… that was Bruce.

* * *

Zatanna knew exactly why she was in the cemetery.

It was two years after Jason Todd’s death. She hadn’t known the boy very well, but he still meant something to her, because he had meant something to Bruce. He had been Bruce’s second son.

Her free hand fluttered down over her stomach. She wanted to have his blessing in a way. She knelt down and placed daffodils in front of the grave.

When she got up, something grabbed her. Before she could say anything, a rag was placed in front of her mouth and she was knocked out.

* * *

“Zatanna!”

She jolted awake, flinching from the bright lights that were in the room. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust and when they did she saw who was crouching down in front of her.

“Jason?”

He broke out into a smile. The boy was older than when she had last seen him, even closer to a man than before. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Where are we?”

He leaned forward and untied her wrists, keeping silent for a moment. “At one of the al Ghul’s bases.”

“What? Why?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll get out of here somehow.” She hugged Jason as tightly as she could. “I’m just happy that you’re alive..”

“Really?”

“Of course. We all missed you, everyone in the family.” She tucked stray hairs behind his ears. “Now, let’s see how we can get out of here.”

“Why don’t you just use your magic?” he asked.

“I… I can’t use magic right now.”

He looked her over, his green-blue eyes widening. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes. Three months.”

He got up. “I’m going to kill her.”

“Wha-who? Jason, no!”

“Talia. She must’ve brought you here because you’re pre-having Bruce’s child.”

“How did you know that Bruce is the father?” she asked as he helped her up.

“Lucky guess?” He shrugged. “Come on, I’ll get you out of here.”

He kept an arm around her, which Zatanna noticed was a very Bruce thing to do, as he lead through the compound. She had no idea what he planned to do after that but it barely mattered when a woman stepped in front of them.

“Talia,” Jason growled. “Step aside.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m letting Zatanna go.”

“Jason! Don’t you want Bruce to suffer?”

“But not Zatanna, and certainly not her /child/. You should understand that!”

She shook her head. “I should. And I guess you will want to be leaving too?”

Zatanna squeezed his hand. If Jason was to go back to Wayne Manor, alive and in one piece… Bruce would be overjoyed.

He looked between the two. “I think… that I should go. People miss me.”

“Do they, honestly?”

Zatanna cut in. “Of course they do! People have mourned for him for /two years/ but he’s been /alive/. I don’t know what you did to Jason, but you can’t control him. He wants to go now, so we will be going now. I just don’t get it. If you crave Bruce’s attention so badly, why didn’t you tell him that Jason was alive?”

Talia looked irked but she didn’t say anything for a moment. “I will take you both to Wayne Manor, how would you like that?”

Bruce didn’t know that she was pregnant. Or, if he did, he didn’t know that she was carrying his child. /Or/, if he did, he hadn’t said anything. Which wouldn’t be surprising if this was a trivial matter but a child is not a trivial matter.

It’d get Jason home though.

* * *

She was knocked out again to ensure the secrecy of the location. When she woke up, Jason was cradling her in his arms as they walked up to the door of the Manor. He smiled at her before setting her down on the front porch. He looked nervous so she took one of his hands into her own before ringing the doorbell.

Surprisingly, Dick was the one to open the door. “Zee! Wh-Jason!”

He stepped out and hugged them both before dragging them inside. “Bruce! Alfred! You two need to come in here!”

“Master Richard, what is the-my heavens. _Jason_.”

The two embraced before Alfred noticed that Zee had a baby bump. He smiled knowingly and she wouldn’t be surprised to find out he’d  already guess that Bruce was the father.

“What is all the commotion…” Bruce trailed off. “Is that really you Jason?”

“Hi Boss man. Uh, Zee kinda convinced me to come after she found me.”

“You’re alive. And you’re pregnant.”

She swallowed. So he hadn’t known. Great.

“It’s yours,” Jason blurted out. “Isn’t that great? We can be a family again. _All_ of us.”

* * *

It took a few months for Jason to get used to Tim and a few more months for it to settle into Bruce’s mind that he was going to be a real father.

The media loved Zatanna and Bruce’s relationship. They got married shortly after Bruce found out because he insisted and she probably wouldn’t have said no before either.

It was delightful for her to wake up every morning next to him.


End file.
